Fraggle Rock: Complete Series Collection
Fraggle Rock: Complete Series Collection is a 2008 DVD box set that contains all 96 episodes of Fraggle Rock, plus hours of behind-the-scenes bonus features distributed over 20 discs. Discs 1-15 are re-releases of the content from the first, second and third season box sets released from 2005-2007. Discs 16-20, which include the fourth season episodes and all-new bonus features, were only available on this set at first, but were re-released a year later as a stand-alone set. According to Lionsgate marketing VP Kristin Moss, the packaging is meant to be displayed: "On the front we have special printing and techniques that were created to match this really vibrant color of the inside of the Fraggle Rock world. And then inside the box has 20 discs, and the overall piece takes over two hours to assemble, each individual box, and it's all done by hand. So again, it's something that's taken very carefully and very special consideration to create a piece that's both collectible and really cool for, you know, all the fans out there.The Jim Henson Company Podcast 2008-09-17." Content Disc 1: Season 1 *Episode 101: Beginnings *Episode 102: Wembley and the Gorgs *Episode 103: Let the Water Run *Episode 104: You Can't Do That Without a Hat *Episode 105: The Thirty-Minute Work Week *Episode 106: The Preachification of Convincing John Disc 2: Season 1 *Episode 107: I Want to Be You *Episode 108: The Terrible Tunnel *Episode 109: The Lost Treasure of the Fraggles *Episode 110: Don't Cry Over Spilt Milk *Episode 111: Catch the Tail by the Tiger *Episode 112: The Finger of Light Disc 3: Season 1 *Episode 113: We Love You, Wembley *Episode 114: The Challenge *Episode 115: I Don't Care *Episode 116: Capture the Moon *Episode 117: Marooned *Episode 118: The Minstrels Disc 4: Season 1 *Episode 119: The Great Radish Famine *Episode 120: The Garden Plot *Episode 121: Gobo's Discovery *Episode 122: Mokey's Funeral *Episode 123: The Beast of Blue Rock *Episode 124: New Trash Heap in Town Disc 5: Season 1 Bonus Features *"Down at Fraggle Rock" documentary *Fraggle Rock Season One: Interviews with Fraggle Rock Creators & Puppeteers Disc 6: Season 2 *Episode 201: Wembley's Egg *Episode 202: Boober Rock *Episode 203: The Trash Heap Doesn't Live Here Anymore *Episode 204: Red's Sea Monster *Episode 205: Uncle Matt Comes Home *Episode 206: Boober's Dream Disc 7: Season 2 *Episode 207: Mokey and the Minstrels *Episode 208: All Work and All Play *Episode 209: Sir Hubris and the Gorgs *Episode 210: A Friend in Need *Episode 211: The Wizard of Fraggle Rock *Episode 212: Doozer Contest Disc 8: Season 2 *Episode 213: Red's Club *Episode 214: The Secret of Convincing John *Episode 215: Manny's Land of Carpets *Episode 216: Junior Sells the Farm *Episode 217: Fraggle Wars *Episode 218: The Day the Music Died Disc 9: Season 2 *Episode 219: Doomsday Soup *Episode 220: A Cave of One's Own *Episode 221: Wembley and the Great Race *Episode 222: Doozer Is As Doozer Does *Episode 223: Boober's Quiet Day *Episode 224: The Invasion of the Toe Ticklers Disc 10: Season 2 Bonus Features * Special Tribute to Jerry Juhl * Fraggle Rock Season Two: Interviews with Fraggle Rock Creators & Puppeteers Disc 11: Season 3 *Red-Handed and the Invisible Thief *Boober and the Glob *The Grapes of Generosity *Blanket of Snow, Blanket of Woe *Pebble Pox Blues *Home Is Where the Trash Is Disc 12: Season 3 *Believe It or Not *Wembley and the Mean Genie *The Secret Society of Poobahs *The Beanbarrow, the Burden and the Bright Bouquet *Gobo's School for Explorers *Scared Silly Disc 13: Season 3 *The Great Radish Caper *Born to Wander *The Battle of Leaking Roof *Playing Till It Hurts *Bored Stiff *The Cavern of Lost Dreams Disc 14: Season 3 *The Incredible Shrinking Mokey *A Dark and Stormy Night *Gunge the Great and Glorious *The Bells of Fraggle Rock *Sprocket's Big Adventure *Wembley's Wonderful Whoopie Water Disc 15: Season 3 Bonus Features * Fraggle Rock Season Three: Interviews with Fraggle Rock Creators & Puppeteers * Select original HBO promotional spots. * Easter Eggs: 4 international postcards; Michael Frith discusses the development of Wander McMooch. Disc 16: Season 4 *Sidebottom Blues *Uncle Matt's Discovery *Junior Faces the Music *The Perfect Blue Rollie *A Tune for Two *A Brush with Jealousy Disc 17: Season 4 *Wembley's Flight *Wonder Mountain *Red's Blue Dragon *Space Frog Follies *Boober Gorg *Mirror, Mirror Disc 18: Season 4 *The Riddle of Rhyming Rock *The Voice Inside *The Trial of Cotterpin Doozer *The River of Life *Beyond the Pond *Gone, But Not Forgotten Disc 19: Season 4 *Mokey, Then and Now *Ring Around the Rock *Inspector Red *The Gorg Who Would Be King *The Honk of Honks *Change of Address Disc 20: Season 4 Bonus Features *Let the Music Play featurette *Directing the Fraggles featurette *The Inner Gorg: Interviews with performers inside the costumes *Designing the Puppets: Interviews with puppetmakers *You Cannot Leave the Magic: Last day of Shooting *Celebrating Fraggle Rock: Excerpts from wrap party *Dance Your Cares Away: Evolution of Fraggle Rock Theme Song Discs 21 & 22: 2013 30th Anniversary Edition only *Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series: The Complete Series *Recently Discovered Additional Interviews **Dennis Lee with Mokey **Jerry Juhl with Gobo **Jocelyn Stevenson with Red and Mokey **Faz Fazakas with Cotterpin Doozer **A Minute with Travelling Matt (sic) Other Features *Original Fraggle Rock illustration poster Releases Image:FraggleRock-Complete.jpg| Image:FraggleRock_Complete_Repkg.jpg| File:FraggleRock30thSet.jpg| *Lionsgate reissued the 20-disc set in a smaller, more traditional, and less elaborate box in 2009. *In honor of the 30th anniversary of Fraggle Rock, the set was re-released by Gaiam Vivendi Entertainment on May 14, 2013. The main disc content and features are the same, and new extras were added, including two bonus discs with the complete animated series and newly discovered interviews, a Red Fraggle plush key chain, and a new exclusive Fraggle Rock graphic novel. Notes *A new short starring Red Fraggle was originally planned to be produced as a special feature, but was dropped due to time reasons.Bacciocco, Grant, The Jim Henson Company Podcast episode 40 *In Australia, a limited edition box set was also released in 2009. It contains 20 discs with all 4 seasons, the cartoon series and a bonus disc of extras with Henson's Place and Down at Fraggle Rock: Behind the Scenes in storybook packaging. See also *Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series: The Complete Series Sources Reviews * Muppet Central Review * LA Times * TV Shows on DVD __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Fraggle Rock Video